Exchanged
by CartoonLoonatic
Summary: East meets West. West meets East. There were many possiblities of activities to do with her. Or how Quick Draw McGraw handles a Japanese exchange student. (AU)


Another morning at Hanna Barbera High was just the same as the other days when young Dawson McGraw was still alive. Everyone else more or less referred him as "Quick Draw" McGraw after an incident involving himself, bullies and sharp pencils. His friend Baba Looey was constantly nagging at him about being worrying about the white colt's grades. Not like Baba saying that his friend was dumb, but he could have them improved if he just focus more on his studies rather than too much spending time with Yogi Bear and his crew.

"Queek Straw claims that he knows what he was doing, but that was only after realization," the young burro spoke to us in a nonchalant manner.

Right now, everyone was in the auditorium where their principal was reciting his new announcements. Like always, Dawson was only quarter-awake from cramming most of his homework late at night. It was a habit that should had been stopped, but to Dawson, it was no problem...Right?

"...And from next week 'til the end of this school year, Mr. Takamoto and his students from Japan were going be taught in Hanna Barbera High to benefit our cultural exchange program," the principal explained to the students. As to recently, HB High had an exchange program to expand the students in that school in their knowledge about culture. Pretty sure that back then, there were more questionable stereotypes when it comes to other countries. Others did not not know what to think if one of them being. On the other hand, at least the students get to skip class.

The assembly ended with teens chattering about pretty much whatever they wanted. They only had about ten minutes until their next class comes. At the same time, some of them stared at Dawson was a couple snickers and raising eyebrows. Dawson responded with an eyebrow raised back.

"Hold on thar… What did I do?" Dawson asked in a rather weary way. One of his classmates, Alexander Doggie, a 9th-grade pup, just shot him a look of "you-did-not remember-what-you-just-did." Still, the colt did not get it.

That's when the infamous Dickie Dastardly decided to barge in.

"Dude, you signed up as a tour guide for one of the Japanese students," he spoke.

"I did?" Dawson responded.

"Yes. Yes, you did. The reason everyone else peeped at you funny, was 'cause we all knew that you're the most American being alive," Alex added on.

"For who?" Dawson asked.

Alex took of his purple backpack and grabbed his "Misc" folder. He opened only to find a familiar slip of paper with Dawson's name on it. Dawson took a gulp inside his neck. Alex noticed the gesture and gave him a reassuring glance before he read it out loud.

"Dawson McGraw," the pup began. His face suddenly twisted into confusion as he read the other line. "...Brianna Dixon?"

"Sounds very American to me," Dickie retorted.

"It also had her native name within… I can't butcher that."

"So...When they are going to arrive?" Dawson laughed nervously.

Dickie just deadpanned responded, "Monday."

"But today is Tuesday."

"What is the Monday after Tuesday?" Dickie, after that, left the scene, muttering about every kid and their idiocy. The school bell rang and class was in session with Dawson having simple, yet very terrible plan in his head.

The next morning, everyone dreaded to go to school as always. No one wants to there anyways. Yogi Bear tipped up his porkpie hat while eating a sandwich, Huckleberry Hound off-key play his favorite song with a female yellow pup giggling nonstop, Alphonse or ,preferably "Snooper," was reading whatever he was reading, and Cindy was glaring at Roxy Bear, the punk that seems desperately tried to ruin the brown chica's life. Snagglepuss was reciting his lines for the next upcoming performance for drama, only to halt and come forward with sudden realization.

"Heavens to Wonderland! Wasn't Quick Draw was supposed to here today?"

"Saw him this morning," Snooper responded as he lowered his book. "He was going to the library with a mount of textbooks and papers."

"Never have we ever saw him study for such test, it was only had been 3 weeks of school, even."

Alex then entered the scene, with a concerned look on his face. "He told me at the other night about something stuffing language for better communication for that student."

"Simplified?" Cindy asked.

Alex sighed. "He's going to cram Japanese in his head for one week."

From the hallways of the 500 wing, you can a loud smack from both Dickie and Baba Looey's forehead.


End file.
